LIVING A DIFFERENT LIFE 2
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Living a Different Life. What will Kate do now that she and Humphrey have once more become a wolf? Will she and Humphrey get back together? Read to find out. Please review, your support is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Living A Different Life:II

Kate awoke to the familiar smell of wolves. It was a smell she had missed so much, it had been absent from her this whole time.  
Time? Wait, she felt something, as if she ha been void of life for the past two years. Her mind blank, no memories accessible.  
"What happened?" She whimpered.  
She stood, looking around the den where she slept.  
"Mom?!" She called, still somewhat frightened.  
"Yes Kate?!" She called back, padding in from the back of the den.  
"What day is it?"  
Se asked.  
"It is a Friday...why? Are you going to go and play with your Omega friends?"  
Kate shook her head. "Yeah, I guess so, I've got nothing else to do." She replied.  
"Well..." Eve said, returning to her former resting spot. "If you see your sister, tell her your father wanted to see her."  
Kate nodded obediently as she ran out the door.  
However, from the second she left the den, she felt a strange presence, as though someone was following her, watching her every move.  
She continued on, searching for her friends, but when she found no one, she headed off into the woods, figuring that they had been fooling around.  
Though, the presence became stronger as she entered the forest. It continued to grow until she heard a twig snap.  
Before she could turn to see what it was, she felt something Pearce the skin on her neck.  
She yelped from the pinch, the pain disappeared instantly and she began to feel funny and tired.  
It wasn't long before she passed out, falling into a deep sleep.

Humphrey.

I opened my eyes an found it to be morning. I was so surprised at how time always flew so quickly whilst I was asleep. I stood with a yawn and a stretch. I was going to be the next alpha leader, It was my job to get up early and tend to pack problems. However, this one would take me off guard.  
I rubbed my eyes as I stepped outside of the den. I felt something slam against me, both myself and said object fell to the ground.  
"Ow." I groaned, pulling myself off of the ground.  
Upon opening my eyes, I found it to be Lilly who had ran into me.  
"Lilly?" I said calmly, still rubbing away the pain in my head. "What're you in such a hurry for?"  
She seemed out of breath and really worried.  
Lilly, though shy, was normally a calm and collected alpha, so seeing her so energetic and concerned meant something was wrong.  
"Humphrey...oh good. Listen, I didn't know who else to turn to...if I told mom, she would freak out and go on a rampage...so." She continued, her words moving too fast for my mind to comprehend. My head began to spin as I tried to keep up with her words.  
"Whoa...Lilly, slow down. Now what's wrong?"  
She swallowed hard and took a moment to regain her composure.  
"Kate is missing."  
Now this was shocking. Kate, my childhood friend, was missing. Nowhere to be found? How could I simply sit and hope she's just fooling around somewhere?  
"You mean you can't find her an you've looked everywhere?"  
She gave a nod as she had finally calmed herself.  
"Well, that's not good. We're going to have to find her. Come on!" I said to her, leading her from the den.


	2. Chapter 2

LADL 2: 2

Kate

I found myself in a new place entirely. I wasn't sure where, but it was definitely not Jasper.  
I became overwhelmed by utter loneliness and I became frightened.  
"Hello?" I whispered, hoping for an answer from someone I knew.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" This time I didn't care who answered, I needed to hear a voice, something to help guide me.  
I got no response an I felt helpless as I began to tremble. I felt so afraid and vulnerable. Again, I looked around for some hint or clue as to where I was, yet I found nothing.  
I fell to the ground, curling up into a little ball. I placed my head beneath my paws as I felt my body shivering from utter fear.  
I had no clue where I was or how I got there, not to mention I was all alone.  
That overwhelming feeling of complete and total helplessness sunk in and it made me want to cry.  
I felt the tears welling up in the back of my throat and I tried to swallow them, but they just fought their way back. They were now flowing up into my eyes and I couldn't hold them back, my whimpers became sobs as I felt lost and hurt.  
"Why are you crying?" Asked a voice. It wasn't familiar, but it's smooth tone and gentle sound immediately drew my attention.  
I looked up to see a large wolf standing before me. He was a well built alpha, the biggest I had ever seen. Brown fur with a grey underbelly and brown eyes.  
I sat up, drying my eyes as I tried to force away the sobs. The feeling of being hopeless and lost disappeared in the presence of this wolf.  
"I'm lost...I don't know how I got here and...and." I was nearly about to burst into tears.  
"Well, that's hardly a reason to cry, if you want to know where you are, you're in Idaho."  
This came as a shock and only furthered my feeling of helplessness.  
"I-I-Idaho...?" I said slowly. "I'm in Idaho?"  
He gave me a slow and unsure nod.  
I couldn't stop myself from panicking.  
"Oh man...Oh man, this isn't good. I have to get home." I whispered.  
"Well." He began. "Where do you live?"  
"Jasper park Canada." I replied.  
"Well, you're quite a ways from home."  
I nodded, taking a deep breath to calm myself.  
"My name is Adam, and if it will help at all, I'll help you get home."  
All feelings of despair and doubt disappeared and I sprung forward, wrapping my arms around him.  
"Oh thank you. Thank you."  
He gave a nervous chuckle and returned the embrace. "No problem. But I don't think I caught your name."  
I released him, stepping a few steps back. to introduce myself. "My name is Kate. Again, thank you so much."  
He simply shrugged.  
"Yeah sure."

Humphrey

It was starting to get late, and we had still found no sign of Kate. Lily had abandoned the search an hour ago and returned home to inform her mom whilst I continued searching.  
However, it was not long before I caught her scent.  
The mixed scents and signs of a struggle suggests she was taken by hunters. If that was the case, then she could be in trouble.  
The scent lead in one direction, so I took the train.


End file.
